


like scarecrows - fuel this flame

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 04, not tatv compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: An away-mission; miraculously, nothing goes wrong.





	like scarecrows - fuel this flame

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something small and Renee wanted to read a T'Pol fic where nothing of import happened. Originally titled 'T'Pol's Field Day.' 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, so please don't sue. Title from My Chemical Romance's 'Demolition Lovers.' 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

“What do you believe this to be?”

Trip looked over from where he had been idly scanning a bit of tech he had managed to find to where T'Pol was holding, pinched between her thumb and forefinger, some sort of what he assumed to be P7X-390's version of lichen. 

“Moss?” The guess was broad, and he fought off a grin as T'Pol's distasteful expression deepened at his pithy answer. 

“How astute, Commander Tucker. I am, however, speaking of the arachnid type creature upon its surface.” A pause as she turned to face the creature she was looking at to where Trip could see it. “I was also speaking mostly to myself.” 

Thankfully hearing her words before he had accepted the proffered bit of wildlife, Trip managed to bring his hand down in a motion natural for scanning an indeterminable object. 

“If it has eight legs, it's a spider,” Trip replied, a little more starchily than he had intended his answer to actually be. 

“Do you have a specimen container, Commander? Mine have already been filled.” 

“Here.” 

T'Pol nodded and took the container, dropping the moss and its passenger into it before sliding the mesh lid shut. 

“Do you dislike arachnids?” 

Trip snorted. “The only people I've met who like them are the ones that study them.” 

“I am sure it is less that, and more of a healthy respect.” 

They went about their business for a little while, scanning the various flora that seemed of scientific interest.

“Was that a joke?” 

“Did it seem to be one?” 

Trip huffed out a laugh before shaking his head. “Okay, T'Pol, I'll give you that one.” 

He noticed the twist of T'Pol's lips that indicated her pleasure at their interaction. A little bold, then, he sidled up to her—T'Pol pretended not to notice his movements until he was practically looming. 

“Yes?” 

“You're real cute when you're trying to be funny.” 

T'Pol raised a brow and narrowed her eyes up to where Trip was watching her. “Did I fail in my humor?” 

“Nah.” 

“Then what is 'cute' about it?” 

Narrowing his own eyes then, and in complete understanding that she was fucking with him, Trip considered her haughty posture—confident and assured of winning this particular conversation—and scoffed. 

“I understand that you're riling me up on purpose and I reject responding in the manner I know you want me to.” 

“I assure you that I have no idea what you're speaking of, Commander.” 

Trip moved in close to her, T'Pol's own countenance placid despite what Trip knew to be amusement at his own expense. 

“I'm sure,” Trip said, leaning as close as he could without actually touching noses with her. “What's your guess?” 

“Pardon?” T'Pol, who had obviously not followed Trip's own varied string of logic, seemed to be more focused on their physical proximity than any conversation they seemed to be partaking in—insipid as it was. 

“On the type of people who lived here.” He grinned, happier than he should have been for making the Vulcan lose her train of thought. 

“Without further study, I cannot extrapolate the necessary information to say anything of their culture.” 

Trip hummed a vague agreement, moving easily away from T'Pol's personal space with what could have been a light brush of his fingertips against the sleeve of her jumpsuit, but also could have been her own imagination wanting him to do that very motion. He pretended not to notice her darting gaze to where his hand was now situated easily at his side. 

“Let's just come back tomorrow, then. You can bring your spider back to the lab and study it more.” 

T'Pol nodded. Trip opened his comm. and asked for a beam back to the ship. 

“Do you mind if I see what that thing is, as well?” Trip asked as they re-materialized. 

Shaking her head as she turned towards him, he watched as T'Pol fixed him with a piercing look. 

“I would not be opposed to the company, Commander.” 

And that? Really said more than anything she could have insinuated.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo  
> feel free to contact me at: newyorktopaloalto@mail.com


End file.
